


Apocalypse Blind

by valorikei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Blind Character, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rating May Change, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/valorikei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world, and Ivan is just doing his best to make it through each passing hour. He isn't prepared for what he finds during his travels... /RusAme, Apocalypse AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ash and rusted blood, rotted flesh smelling of the most disgusting decomposition; the burnt out little town still on fire in places and cracking around the edges in others. Just moving among the rubble was indication enough to tell Ivan just what had transpired in the little town. A rebel must have come and dropped off a little present, one of those new bombs with the virus infused into a gas…

Things obviously got ugly from there on.

Picking his way through the streets proved little difficulty for the seasoned veteran of this pathetic excuse of a war, ears pricked and alert for any out of place noise or movement. Detecting something not far off when he rounded a corner, Ivan fell back against a wall to collect himself, checking his pockets and belts for weapons. Lifting up his pistol and pipe, he checked the surrounding area one more time before slowly shifting around the corner.

The noise was unlike a zombie's, not quite the guttural wailing and agonized moans of mutilated logic… Rather, it held a quieter tone, more like a sniveling child crying for its mother. Ivan hoped his prayer was heard as he steeled himself.

He really,  _really_  hated kids.

"W-who's there!" a startled, weak, and undeniably frightened voice cried out from inside one of the buildings, making Ivan pause only slightly to check his surroundings one more time. There was some scuffling, fumbling curses when the person inside scratched against the rubble. "M-Matt? Mom? That you?"

Well, this was interesting.

Ivan ducked behind a doorway as a staggering form tripped and stumbled towards the light, fresh scrapes oozing blood down his legs and arms, his cheeks equally stained with the rusty scarlet liquid. But something was off about his movements… The way he clung and felt along the deteriorating walls, the way he carefully moved one foot in front of the other to feel and touch every rock he passed….

"Th-this isn't funny, c-come out-" the child, for that was truly what he was, whimpered and pleaded to the air, eventually coming to a jerking stop. Ivan watched the thoughts race through his mind, evident in the way his breathing became erratic and his knees trembled and knocked together. "Sh-shit, no, f-fuck-!"

When the teen tried to run back into the safety of the broken down building, Ivan knew he had to act. Damn kid wasn't even watching where he was going!

"Gotcha!" Ivan shouted when the flailing and panicking teen tripped and almost went face first onto the floor, grabbing him up before the poor kid could get even more torn up by the glass and rocks littering the area. Instantly the kid screamed and thrashed even more, fighting valiantly against Ivan until the man brutally shoved him into the wall.

"P-please don't hurt me! I-I swear I'm tainted! You'll get the virus!" the teen sobbed viciously, fat tears streaking down his face and gathering the blood in their tracks, those empty and scarred blue eyes dull and completely missing Ivan's face. It slowly dawned on the man as the child's please became increasingly desperate.

"You're blind…" he wondered aloud, amazed that such a disabled human had managed to live so long in this horrible world. The stark image of a single flower blooming amongst the rubble and destruction pushed its way into Ivan's head, that dream he had had so many times before… Could it be?

"Y-you can tell? O-oh god, please don't hurt me, please, please, the others already- I-I'm soiled, it won't be any good for you, a-and the virus will get you too!" the terrified boy continued rambling, shaking violently when Ivan let go of his shoulders in favor of just staring at him. He smelled disgusting, but not any more than Ivan figured he himself smelled.

It's not like there were any showers in an apocalypse like this one.

"You are alone?" he questioned, looking around when he figured the teen was of no threat to him in this state. That, admittedly, was a small mistake.

The child rushed him suddenly, head butting him to the ground and then scrambling away, going as fast as a blinded person possibly could. Ivan grunted and sat up, only momentarily winded when he was caught off guard. "I have a bomb!" the teenager shrieked, seeming to be able to hear when Ivan picked himself up from the ground. "I'll blow this whole place up and if that doesn't kill you, the virus will!"

"Calm down, I do not wish to hurt you," Ivan informed him with a cool, collected voice, not having time to entertain the violent fantasies of a child. He looked the boy's bloody and scratched up body, realising the blood on his face must have come from an attack somewhere near his eyes…. "I am putting my weapons on the ground. Can you hear them?"

He made sure to rattle the pipe a little on the floor, making enough of a clattering to be a small comfort to his new acquaintance of sorts. The teen froze up, turning his head slightly so his not-quite-as-bloodied ear was facing towards Ivan. "N-no tricks now! I mean it! I'll pop this bomb if you're lying!"

"I am approaching you," Ivan warned him calmly, and then took slow, deliberate steps, watching the boy's rabbit-like instincts twitch and urge for him to escape. But something obviously clicked in the boy's head that he wouldn't be able to no matter what he did. Ivan's smile stretched across his face despite himself. "I am going to touch your shoulders. I promise not to hurt you."

"O-okay," the boy trembled, a conflicted, terrified expression flitting across his face before he steeled himself and waited. Sensing his chance, Ivan carefully laid his hands on the teen's form, gripping him and feeling the starved muscles under his tattered and dirty clothes. The boy shifted uncomfortably.

"You are alone?" Ivan repeated, glancing over his face and noting that it was simply covered in dry blood, without any fresh injuries. The teen hesitated for a good long while, worrying his chapped lips with his not-so-white teeth before eventually caving in.

"M-my family said they'd be back with food and supplies… I haven't seen them in…" the drawn out, torturous silence to follow told Ivan everything he needed to know. He gripped Alfred's shoulders and then carefully ruffled his matted and dirty hair. The comforting action suddenly made the boy resume his earlier bawling and sniffling, until the teen just pressed his face into Ivan's chest and sobbed violently.

* * *

"I-Ivan," the teen, Ivan finding out later that his name was Alfred, whimpered, groping about in the morning light from where he had fallen asleep amongst the rubble. Watching him lazily from his own corner of the broken down building, Ivan wondered if maybe he should just ignore the doomed child and leave. Alfred's head turned and he went deathly still before letting out an anxious little laugh, shifting to crawl on the ground. "I can hear you breathing- come on, where'd you go?"

"Here," Ivan whispered, catching Alfred's hand before the stupid kid could cut it on a shard of glass. Beaming with happiness, Alfred practically flung himself at his companion, the movement incredibly awkward as Alfred's hands mapped out Ivan's features and his body draped over Ivan's lap. It was always amusing to Ivan whenever the ditsy brat wriggled on top of him.

"Yeesh, leavin' me hanging again…" Alfred whined, cupping Ivan's face in his hands and stroking his cheeks gently, as if trying to imagine how it would look if he could see. The Russian let him do as he pleased, not having anything better to do until a gurgling noise bubbled up from Alfred's stomach. With an expression of startled shame and guilty hopefulness, Alfred glanced up at Ivan again, or at least, in his general location. "Do you have any more of that food from yesterday?"

It only took a quick check through Ivan's bag before they discovered just how much his supply had dwindled. "I apologize-" Ivan started before catching Alfred's dejected look. He obviously had heard all of the rustling and gotten hopeful for it, but now knew he wouldn't be getting any more.

"N-nah, man, it's cool," Alfred laughed awkwardly, carefully working himself out of Ivan's lap and back onto the floor, slowly sweeping his hands across it to make sure he wasn't going to hit anything too sharp. Just watching the pitiful child was enough to make Ivan hate himself for coming to this forsaken town in the first place. "I get it. Gotta take care of yourself and no one else, right? Survival of the fittest!"

"Do not be silly," Ivan chastised, breaking one of his last remaining loaves of stale bread in half and passing it over. He held it in the air for a long moment until realizing Alfred couldn't see his offering. Cursing under his breath in his native language, he broke off a smaller piece and caught Alfred's chin in his gloved hands. "Open your mouth."

The teen hesitated on instinct, and then did as ordered, his tongue arched and wiggling slightly as Alfred tried to figure out just what Ivan was doing. "Mph-!" he yelped when Ivan shoved the piece into his mouth, catching him off guard. But when he figured out what happened, he happily suckled on the bread in his mouth, catching Ivan's fingers and working those too.

"Stop that," the man grunted, pulling his hands away when Alfred laughed mockingly at him. The teen chuckled and cautiously felt around the ground once more, working his way between Ivan's invitingly spread legs and leaning against his strong chest.

"What, you don't like it when little ol' me blows on your fingers?" he teased, turning slightly so his eyes stared blankly in Ivan's general direction. Ivan smirked, smacking Alfred's cheek lightly but suddenly enough to startle the teen.

"Not if you will not blow in other places," he threatened with a smirk that was more heard than seen, and Alfred hurriedly got the message, shutting himself up and sitting up a little straighter. Ivan chuckled and the cute reaction, tearing off some more of his bread. "Open your mouth. You are still hungry, da?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry, I shouldn't be eating your food," he mumbled dumbly, eyes watering to the point Ivan had to brush them away before they could spill onto his bread. Alfred snuggled into his chest and groped at his shirt, clenching it in his fist and holding on desperately.

"Just eat," Ivan chuckled, stuffing Alfred's face before the boy could say any other stupid things.

* * *

"Careful," Ivan warned, helping guide Alfred into the light of day, making sure he lifted his feet high enough to climb over some of the larger debris. It was quite a struggle to convince Alfred to wander out with him, but they could both agree that they just couldn't stay here any longer.

"I-Ivan, I don't- I can't do this," Alfred struggled to admit, arms hugging and clutching at Ivan's sleeved arm as he shakily put one foot in front of the other, in unfamiliar territory now and terrified out of his mind. "I'm scared, can we please just go back inside?"

"You know we can not," Ivan murmured comfortingly, but took a break for Alfred's sanity, the two of them just standing in the middle of the abandoned city, having hardly gotten thirty feet from the entrance of Alfred's previous sanctuary. The teen shook violently and worried the material of Ivan's clothes for a long moment, eventually tugging on them back in the direction they came. Ivan sighed. "If I leave you, you will starve. And I will not leave you."

Mustering up courage he honestly didn't have, Alfred turned his face a little more towards Ivan's voice, mapping out the general area he would be in before nodding. "O-okay. I'm so sorry… Do you have any shoes or something? You can't risk watching my feet the whole time, right?" he tried out a useless little laugh, feeling pathetic and horrible for leaching off of someone so kind. Ivan regarded his expression for a short little while and then searched through his pack.

"You live in this town, da?" he asked when his attempt came up fruitless, his pack holding little more than the barest of essentials. Alfred nodded again, shuffling his scraped and dirty feet a little closer to Ivan for whatever extra protection that would provide. "Is there a store that would sell such things?"

"Yeah, actually," Alfred murmured after a long moment, smiling cheerily and swaying into Ivan's body. He just could never get over how comforting it was to stand next to another living, breathing human being without having to worry about self-defense or zombie plagues. "There's a mall off of Sixth Street that had a shoe store, but I don't know if anything is left there since that's where the first bombs blew up."

"Would you be able to lead me there?" Ivan asked before shifting slightly out of Alfred's grip. The teen almost broke down again, until Ivan's hands were fitting around his knees and lifting him up, until the teen draped limply over Ivan's shoulders in a comfortable piggy back ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Includes descriptions of gore, murder, and death. It also gets a little bit sexy near the end.

“Here, eat,” Ivan ordered when the meat had thoroughly cooked through. Fresh kills were getting harder and harder to come by as the days wore on, the nauseating stench of rotting flesh seeming to creep in all around them and surround them in the disgusting reality of their world. Ivan constantly kept them on the move, knowing that if they lingered in any one place for too long they would be discovered and likely slaughtered. Transporting Alfred was of course difficult, but the blond had gotten used to walking and managed to even keep up with only limited troubles.

Alfred gratefully accepted his meal, tucking in and trying not to make a mess with the juices of the food that dripped down around his chin as he savagely bit and tore into the dead animal. Ivan watched him work in silence, having already finished his portion of the food. It had become habit for him to give Alfred more and more food, minimal chub packing on around Alfred’s hips and smoothing the plane between his ribs and tummy. Eyes settling on the sky, he made sure to keep a constant look out, perked and alert in case any predators may have smelled their food cooking. His pistol lay idle and long unused in his grip.

“Ivan, how come you aren’t eating?” Alfred asked after a moment, smacking his chapped lips and running his tongue along them to wipe up any leftovers he may have missed. The man grunted in dismissal, ignoring the question and continuing to peer off into the distance. Unsatisfied, Alfred bit into his food and held it in his mouth like a dog as he carefully crawled over to Ivan’s post, feeling about until his hand lay upon Ivan’s thigh. Unmoved, Ivan simply observed Alfred as he pat around and then determined that he was indeed touching his savior, before sitting up and offering his food. “Come on, Ivan, you know you need this more than me.”

“Nyet, I cooked that food for you. I have already eaten,” Ivan denied him, pushing the food back towards Alfred. Needless to say, he was quite startled by the furious expression screwing up Alfred’s pretty and scarred face.

“No! Just eat it! I don’t get it, why are you so nice to me? I can’t do anything, you need the food much more than I do!” he shouted angrily, blindly groping for his companion. When his hand found Ivan’s shirt he gripped it tightly, shoving the food right up into his face. “Eat it!”

“Lower your voice,” Ivan ordered with a pointed glare, even though he knew Alfred couldn’t see it. The teen seemed to snap momentarily from his rage, checking himself and falling quiet. They remained still for a long moment, both listening for the sounds of anyone or anything coming towards them. Deeming it safe, Ivan continued. “Just eat your dinner and be grateful I have not abandoned you yet.”

The words stung in his mouth the moment they tumbled free, just sounding so irritated and annoyed even though he knew he didn’t mean them that way. Alfred didn’t. The shock that took over his face reminded Ivan of the shattered glass of broken windows he had carefully helped Alfred avoid, reminded him of the ruined landscape of this wasteland they had tried to reclaim and survive in. The boy didn’t say anything, just settling back down and bowing his head low, slowly starting to eat again.

Unable to handle the tense silence any longer, Ivan stood up, gripping his pistol tightly. After a short moment he pointed it at Alfred’s head, the blind teenager not registering the threat at all, just shaking as he nibbled the thoroughly cooked and unseasoned meat. Exhaling slowly, Ivan stashed his weapon. “I’ll be back. Don’t move, and don’t say anything,” he ordered sternly, a look a terror crossing Alfred’s face before it faded into the shadows of his contours. Not paying him any mind, Ivan moved off into the underbrush, picking his way carefully.

Alfred finished picking off as much meat as he could before he tossed the bone aside, laying his hand on the dirt before sliding it along slowly towards the dying fire, searching for--

“Ahah!” he whispered with a grin under his breath, tugging the thin and dirty yet somehow still warm blanket towards him. He draped it around his shoulders and snuggled in, glad to warm himself up as evening approached. He tried not to be upset at what Ivan had said to him, because it was true. He should be grateful and honored that the lone survivor had picked him up.

Surely he would have died by now, if he had stayed in his hometown… With a deep breath, he took advantage of his few moments alone, deftly undoing his belt, button, and zipper, gasping softly as he touched himself. It had been so long since he was last able to relieve his tension, and his body was extraordinarily sensitive from his bout of celibacy.

He bit down into the edge of the blanket to help stifle his moans as he started to pump, twitching slightly as he still tried to keep his wits about him, knowing that if he lost himself to his pleasures he very well could also lose his life if someone found him. Worrying about dying with a hand down his pants definitely made masturbating an interesting experience.

“Khh--,” he grunted and sucked in a shaking breath, hard and slowly starting to ooze precum. Hunching in on himself, the pressure built and he let his eyelids flutter closed over his blinded and ruined eyes, gasping as he squeezed and rubbed, mapping his sensitive cock out again. Chest heaving and mind drawing a pleasure induced blank, he moaned and felt close to the edge--

Until the crackling of twigs snapping underfoot startled him, his breath caught in his throat and his mind caught like a deer in the headlights. _Crick, crack…_ Pulling his hand from his cock, he dragged it through the dirt in hopes of finding something he could use as a weapon, maybe a branch or one of Ivan’s weapons or…

“What are you doing?” Ivan frowned, Alfred screeching in horror as he panicked, thrashing out wildly when the other man frightened him. Of course Ivan was quick to grab Alfred’s wrists and hold him steady before the idiotic boy could flop over into the embers of their small cooking fire. “Calm down.”

“Sh-shit, you scared me!” Alfred huffed accusingly, scowling and tugging his arms back to his sides in an effort to reclaim his dignity. No matter how much he sulked and struggled against Ivan’s strong grip, the man didn’t let go of him, as if he couldn’t move at all. “What? Come on, let go of me!”

“You were masturbating?” Ivan’s incredulous voice shocked Alfred into freezing up, his obnoxious erection only getting harder from the flustered embarrassment that flared across his cheeks. Letting out an indignant squawk, Alfred shoved Ivan away as best as he could, immediately trying to fix his appearance and hide underneath the blanket.

“Sh-shut up! I still have needs!” Alfred hissed in his defense, thoroughly mortified at having been caught. What was he even thinking?! Taking advantage of the first moment he had alone, not even knowing if Ivan would even come back for him…

He was tired of having to wait until it was his turn for the night watch to even satisfy the itch in his pants, and it had truly been far too long… He couldn’t bear the sensation of not knowing if Ivan was looking at him or if he had turning his gaze away with disgust. Ivan probably hated him for sure, of course he did… Alfred had been nothing but a burden on him this entire time, eating all of his food and slowing him down and just being a deadweight whenever they ran into any trouble...

A tremble worked its way across his lip before he bit down hard on it, chest feeling tight and choked up as tears pricked his eyes and guilt pricked his heart. How could he have been so stupid and so selfish? Ivan was risking his own life to care for all of Alfred’s needs and here Alfred was, shouting at him about how he still wanted more! A tear slipped down from his useless eye, and he shut his equally useless eyelids and curled up in a fetal position, hunching in on himself like a useless and worthless nobody. He didn’t deserve the extra time Ivan had given him, he should have just died when he was abandoned!

“Alfred,” Ivan’s stern tone made him wince and try to hide more so than he already was, his name sounding like an insult to his ears as if he were an insult to the earth. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and could hear Ivan crouch down to his level, his leather coat having that distinct sound Alfred had become accustomed to. Shrugging away from Ivan’s touch, Alfred shivered and buried his head into his folded arms, hoping his tears would seep into his clothes so he wouldn’t have to worry about Ivan looking down on him for _that_ , too.

“I’m sorry,” the words were soft and strained, his voice cracking at the end as he quickly tried to shut up, mortified and humiliated by his childish behavior. He heard Ivan snort softly by his ear, and he could almost feel the tingles of his warm breath against his cheek as Ivan settled down next to him, his hand gripping Alfred firmly. For a moment Alfred wondered if maybe Ivan was afraid if he let go, he’d lose Alfred forever… Jaw clenching and lips pulled into a taut frown, Alfred’s expression darkened just a little bit more. Of course not. “I’m sorry I’m a burden.”

Ivan didn’t acknowledge his apology, just sitting quietly next to Alfred as the teen waited for validation, waited for reassurance that ‘oh, of course you aren’t a burden!’, waited for any sign that Ivan truly even wanted him around. The wait dragged on until Alfred gave up that last shred of hope, his chest aching with a need for love and for worth or just to be put out of his miserable existence. Ivan squeezed his shoulder before tugging on him, Alfred’s legs sweeping out from under him as he flopped rather ungracefully into Ivan’s lap, the older man keeping Alfred’s face tucked into his chest.

“Be silent,” he urged Alfred, not that the younger boy had anything to say anyway. What was the point? Ivan didn’t love him. The realization stung his already wounded heart, but Alfred gave up on it right then and there. There was no love left in this forsaken land, and its not like he could find a sweet lass or kind lad to woo and date, all he had was Ivan. And all he was to Ivan was a burden.

The silence stretched on, broken only by Alfred’s snivelling whimpers as he curled up in Ivan’s lap, the man keeping his strong arms wrapped securely around Alfred’s trembling frame. The small comforts were definitely appreciated, and Alfred nuzzled against Ivan after some time, soothed by the sound of his slow heart beating in his chest and the equally slow and calm _whooshing_ of Ivan’s lungs being filled and then emptied with the night time air.

“Do you know why I am traveling?” Ivan asked after a moment, Alfred lifting his head slowly from habit, his clouded and empty eyes staring up at Ivan in anticipation. Ivan cupped Alfred’s face with his gloved hand, slowly dragging a thumb across his protruding cheekbone.

“No?” Alfred prompted, clutching Ivan’s coat and holding it close, taking in a deep breath of the stale musk that surrounded his hero, his only hope, his one true…

“Neither do I,” Ivan replied, voice far off and vacant, and Alfred imagined he was staring off into the nothingness, probably looking composed and deep in thought. Suddenly full of curiosity, Alfred reached up with his hand, sliding it up Ivan’s chest before smoothing it to his collarbone. Ivan shifted under him, but Alfred kept going, coming in contact with the raggy scarf Ivan insisted on keeping. Ivan didn’t stop him when his hand trailed up his neck and settled on his cheek, the teen cupping his face in the same way Ivan had a moment ago. As Alfred started to stroke him, Ivan continued speaking, “My family is dead now, did you know? They had died before I could get to them. I found my sisters huddled in a corner, my father working on consuming them. I killed him, and then both of them.”

Alfred’s hand jerked away from Ivan’s face, his fingers curling up reflexively as he drew away from Ivan. The older man let him retreat, but Alfred paused again before hugging him tightly, burying his face back into Ivan’s chest. “You did a good thing,” he murmured softly, Ivan holding perfectly still in his grasp. Alfred lifted his chin again and leaned in slowly, hesitating before gently laying a kiss to Ivan’s cheek, dropping down a little ways to press another to his chin. “It would’ve been worse if they changed too… You saved them from themselves…”

“That is what I told myself,” Ivan nodded, and sent countless shivers down Alfred’s spine when he brushed their noses together, Alfred able to feel his warm breath on his face as it ghosted over his lips. Alfred sat back if only to cup Ivan’s face again, his empty eyes scanning the nothingness as he touched the man’s face. His hands were rough from their travels, but his touches were gentle and curious, tracing along Ivan’s jawline and working across his forehead and back by his ears. Ivan let Alfred get his fingers tangled in his shaggy and overgrown hair, allowing Alfred to map him out.

“You’re their hero, and… now you’re my hero,” Alfred murmured, sitting up before moving closer, pressing their chests together as he opened his mouth just slightly, puckering his lips and blindly trying to find Ivan’s. Chuckling at his expense when Alfred managed to place it just up a little too high, Ivan ignored the nose bumping and caught Alfred in his hands, kissing him hard on the mouth.

“When I found you,” Ivan continued, speaking between kisses as Alfred started to moan, remembering what he had been doing before Ivan returned as the older man started to bend him backwards towards the dirt. He took a momentary break, stealing the blanket and spreading it out all while keeping Alfred in his lap before pushing him down, Alfred blushing madly as he registered just what was going on. He sprawled out eagerly enough, not minding the rocks and twigs beneath the blanket as Ivan held his legs apart, bending over him and kissing him hotly and eagerly. “You reminded me of my youngest sister. Father had attacked her first, starting with her eyes.”

“Oh, Ivan,” Alfred gasped, full of shocked sympathy as Ivan hovered over him, his hands roaming up Alfred’s sides and making him shiver from the new sensation of being caressed. He arched and gasped when Ivan slid his hand down his front, moving it off to one side to cup the lingering remnants of what must have been some sizable love handles. Ivan gripped Alfred’s hips and relished in the sweet mewl he received in turn, Alfred whining softly as he rolled his head to one side, cheeks hot with flustered neediness. Unable to come up with words, Alfred breathed out the only thing he could think of, chanting it over and over again. “Ivan, _Ivan_ …”

“I could not save her, but I will be damned if I cannot save you, and give you a good life,” Ivan growled, and Alfred blushed madly at the possessive words that soothed his anxious heart and melted away his inhibitions. He reached out and scrabbled for Ivan, wanting to just hold him and hug him close.

“Ivan, oh god…” Alfred moaned, finding his chest before touching him as much as he could, his fingers grazing over every inch of him he could reach, wanting to solidify his mental visual of Ivan, wanting to know every inch of his body. Ivan bent to his face and kissed him again, and Alfred gasped when he felt his hand under his shirt. “Ivan, w-wait--”

And in an instant Ivan had pulled back entirely, Alfred gasping at the sudden and startling abandonment as Ivan jerked quickly away. Sitting up in a rush, Alfred reached for Ivan and caught his arm before he could lose Ivan entirely. “I should not have touched you, I’m sorry,” Ivan spat out as if the words tasted like bile in his mouth, and Alfred couldn’t help the smile that slowly came across his face.

“N-no, I liked it, really… I just… tell me what you look like,” he murmured slowly, sitting up on his knees so he could move back to Ivan’s warm embrace. His companion didn’t say anything for a moment before he touched Alfred’s hand and held it in the air, their palms pressed close and fingers laced together. Tingles running up his spine, Alfred tilted his head to one side, turning his good ear towards Ivan as the man guided his hand up to his hair, moving slowly as he started to describe himself.

“My hair is platinum,” he informed Alfred, earning a slow nod as Alfred’s freehand joined in the adventure, pushing through Ivan’s locks before moving down the front of his face.

“Your eyebrows are kinda bushy,” he teased, dragging his fingers along his brows to smoothe the coarse hairs. Ivan chuckled, lifting his face to the press and touch of Alfred’s palms.

“My ears are small and well defined too,” he murmured, and Alfred brushed his hand along to feel them, pinching and rolling the lobes of Ivan’s ears curiously in his hand, before stroking the outline of the shell curiously, finding Ivan’s words to be true. He moved down again, feeling Ivan’s cheeks once more before gently dipping his hands down the slope of Ivan’s neck.

“You’ve got a nice Adam’s apple,” he commented idly, hands wrapped just slightly around Ivan’s neck as, to his surprise, he felt Ivan shiver. When Ivan chuckled, Alfred blushed at the way he could feel it move in his neck, honestly feeling flustered and hot all over again. “You seem like you’d be really sexy, if I could see you...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut it there, i'll try to have another part out sooner than the last update.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, leave me a rating 1(bad)-5(awesome) in the comments section! Hopefully I'll have the next parts out soon


End file.
